A Text Too Late
by KittyMaster 78
Summary: Aria gets kidnapped by A, and it takes awhile for people to know she is missing. Once Ezra and the girls find out she's missing, how will they save her? Who will save her? How far will A take it? (I don't own Pretty Little Liars or it's characters).
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **Aria's point of view.**

My phone buzzed. I really hope it isn't another text message from A. How long is A going to torment me and my friends? This better stop soon. I looked at the new text message I got, and it was from A.

Meet in front of The Brew or Ezra and your brother will die.

Tell anybody and they die. See you at 8.

-A

Why does A want to meet me? Who is this new A? I got very upset by this message. What is so important that someone will die if I don't go?

"Who is that from?" Ezra asked. He saw her confused worried face. He felt something wrong.

"Nothing." She lied. She took a second to think of a lie. "When I was at Iceland I made a really good friend. She is making her way here to Rosewood. I forgot about her, and I was surprised to hear from her.. I going to meet her tonight at 8."

I hate lying to Ezra, but I have to. It is the only way to protect him, and.. my brother. Now I have sit here and watch a movie with Ezra. He knows me. He knows something is wrong. I have to lie, I have to get out of here before he finds out I am lying. It's the only way to protect him.

I looked at the time, it is 7:43. I guess I need to go to the Brew now. I can't go alone, but if someone knows I am lying, someone will get hurt. I am going to bring a weapon. A pocket knife will do. I hid it in my boot. Now it I am going to go to the Brew.

I arrived at The Brew. I sat at the table outside in front of the building. I am waiting for A to show up. I am checking my phone by the minute. I waited 15 minutes and it finally buzzed. I was about to check it but I was interrupted by a friendly familiar voice.

"Aria, what are you doing here by yourself?" asked Emily. I totally forgot she worked here. How is she going to believe me, she knows when I lied.

"I am meeting a friend from Iceland, she is visiting Pennsylvania and she wants to stop here to see me." I said. I was trying my best lie to make it very believable. I want to tell her the truth, but someone's life can be at stake.

"Well okay, I hope you have fun. Stay safe, I get off work in 5 minutes, so I am going to go home. See you tomorrow Aria." Emily replied. I hope she bought that lie. I don't want A to hurt anyone. Now I can look at that text message.

There is red car across the street. Go in it and follow the GPS

Coordinates. And wait there in the car after you arrive. If you do any tricks Ezra and Mike will die. Leave your phone.

-A

I made sure Emily left the Brew before I went into the car. I didn't want her to follow me. I went to the car and followed the GPS instructions. It led me to an old shed in the middle of the wood. I got out of the car and sat on the bench in front of the old shed. I waited for 30 minutes. I got up and was about to leave, then I notice a note on a tree saying that if I leave both Mike and Ezra will die, so I stayed. I waited so long. I got up and was about to leave, before I felt someone touch my shoulder. Then someone hit me on the head. I think it was with a metal pipe. I was falling down, and the last thing I saw was someone in a black hoodie. I think it's A. Now I am unconscious.


	2. Chapter 2: Is it the Truth or is Lies?

**Chapter 2**

 **Ezra's Point of View  
**

It's have four hours after Aria left. I should call her to see if she is alright. I grabbed my phone and called Aria. It went straight to voicemail. I left a message for her to call me when she got the message. She probably fell asleep when she got home. I looked at the time. It was almost midnight. I thought to myself I was just cautious. After a few moments I got a text. It was from Aria

Hey Ezra, sorry for not calling you earlier, I caught up with my

friend from Iceland and now I am finally going home rest. My phone died so I am using her's. Well goodnight. I love you

-Aria

I was happy to know that she was safe. I went to bed and finally fell asleep.

 **Emily's Point of View**

I finally got off of work. Last night was very strange. Aria was acting very strange. She should know by now that I know when she lies. Everything she said came into my brain as a big lie. I saw her go into a red car, but I couldn't get the chance to find out where she was going. She was in the car alone. I guess I should ask her. I entered my car to go to Spencer's, Hanna was there, so maybe Aria is to. I tried to call her, but her phone just went to voicemail. Moments later I got a text. It was from an unknown number, but it was signed off by Aria.

I am staying at Ezra's, I will MIA all day. I love you

-Aria

I went to Spencer's house and knocked on the door. I came in and we hanged out.

"So, where's Aria?" Spencer asked.

"She texted me and said she staying with Ezra for the day." Hanna replied. She said it with a slight grin on her face.

"She told you that to." I said. I said it with skepticism. I had a feeling that is not where she is.

"Spencer **,** You didn't get a text? Check your phone." I said while taking her phone out of her purse and throwing it across Spencer's counter.

"Wow, Em. Are you okay? You seem.. A little pushy today." Hanna said.

I guess she was right. I guess I was just worried about Aria. She seemed really freaked out last night and then she lied straight to my face. I wonder if I should call Ezra. I just need to know if she is actually there or if she lied to all of us.

"Well, I guess I missed it. Here is it is. I did get a text from Aria about going to Ezra's today. It's from a blocked number though." Spencer said.

I looked panicked. Why was Aria not using her phone to text us. Who phone was she using.

"Are you okay Em?" Hanna said.

"Why wouldn't she use her own phone to text us. I don't think she is at Ezra's." I told them. I also explained how weird Aria was acting last night.

"Why would she lie to us. If she did, the where is she?" Hanna asked.

"That what I want to find out." I said.

 **Aria's point of view**

I woke up and all I saw was concrete. Concrete walls, floors, even ceilings. After I gained full conscious, then I saw A, and I saw all of A's stuff. I looked to the far left of me and it showed a board. The circular board was the same you use when you spin the wheel and win a prize, but this one was divided into 4 names. Hanna, Spencer, Aria and Emily. It landed on my name. I guess A needed someone. It was 25% chance for it to be any of us. It just happened to be me. I didn't want to be here, but I rather be here than Spencer, Hanna or Emily. I couldn't talk or move from the chair I was sitting at. The chair was old. I guess since I am small it didn't break, but it feels like it can break anything time. I couldn't talk. There wasn't anything on my mouth to keep it shut. I tried to talk, but nothing came out. Was it a drug? I didn't know.

I tried to move out of my chair. I couldn't. A finally noticed that I am awake. He knew I couldn't talk to ask, so he is explaining everything to me. Why am I saying A is a he? When A first talked, it was a women's voice. It was unfamiliar, but I know I heard it before once.

"Okay, let me cut to the chase. I am going to kill you, but not here, not yet." A said. "One of your four needs to die. I can't go easy on you and your friends anymore. All you need to know is that your death will have an audience."


	3. Chapter 3: The truth soon to be revealed

**Chapter 3**

 **Emily's Point of View  
**

"I am calling Ezra right now!" I said. I was very worried about Aria. We only know what "she" told us, but we don't even know if it's her or if it's the truth.

"Calm down Emily, what if you call, she's there and you just shown you don't trust her?" Spencer said.

"I'll take the chances. What if she isn't there?" I said

"Then where would she be?" Hanna asked.

"I don't know, first I wanna check if she is telling the truth." I said

"Okay Em, please don't freak out on Ezra when he picks up." Spencer said. I searched for Ezra in my phone contacts. I waited for him to pick up the phone. He picked up.

"Ezra is this you?" I asked

"Yeah, what's wrong Emily?" After Ezra said that I put the phone on speaker.

"I was just wondering if Aria was there." I asked.

"No, she isn't. Last night she said she would go meet a friend, then she texted me saying she is going home to go to bed. That's the last I heard of her. Why do you ask?" He told us.

"She texted us saying she will be with you all day, but she has been acting strange. So, you basically proved that she's been lying to us." Spencer said.

"Maybe she's at home? We should go to her house to see if she's there." Hanna said.

"Why would she lie to all of us?" Hanna said. I knew it would be a good reason to lie to all of us. Even Ezra.

"Hey, Ezra do want to meet at Aria's house? We need to see if she's there." I asked.

"Sure. I will be there ASAP." He answered.

We all arrived at Aria's house. We knocked on the and her brother Mike opened it.

"Hey Mike, is Aria here?" Hanna asked. We were all about to say it, but Hanna blurted it out first. Mike could tell that something is wrong, but he didn't asked questions.

"No she isn't. She told us that she spending the night with you three. She left a note?" He asked. I knew he wanted to ask question, but instead close the door. He basically slammed it in our faces.

"Guys, she is not anywhere she claims. Where is she?" I asked, knowing no one knew the answer.

"Well the last time Emily saw her was at the Brew last night. If we ask Caleb, maybe he could be able to track her phone. Then we can know where she is." Hanna said while calling Caleb.

After the phone call ended Hanna said that Caleb wants to meet at the Brew, and he also said that he could track Aria's phone. I wanted to know if she is fine, but I don't know what she is going to think if she is.

 **Aria's Point of View**

A told me she's going to kill me in front of an audience. What does that mean. What audience? I wanted to know, but at the same time I didn't want to know.

"What do you mean Audience?" I asked.

"Well to hurt someone really badly, is to take away someone they love right in front of their faces, and they couldn't do anything to stop it." A said. I knew what she mean't now. The audience is going to be people I loved. I wanted to cry, but I have to stay strong if I ever wanted to get out of this place.

I've been here for almost twenty four hours. I don't know exactly where I am, but I know it's underground. I didn't know what Ezra and the girls are thinking where I am.

"A, what did you tell them? What did you tell them to make them believe i'm fine?"

"Well, for one Ezra bought it, but Emily is suspicious something isn't right. Right now all they think is that you are a big liar. I told Ezra you were at home, I told Emily, Hanna and Spencer you are going to be with Ezra, and I left a note for your family saying you're spending the night with Emily. Right now all they know is that you're at none of these places. I don't know what think is going on, but isn't it weird it took Ezra so long to figure out something was wrong? Isn't he your soulmate, shouldn't he know by now when you are in trouble and when you lie?"

I didn't know how long A was going to torture me with this. It wasn't affecting me as much as A think I am. I know how much I love Ezra, and how much he loves me. I tried my best to make it believable to protect him, him believing me just shows how much he trust me and how much I want to protect him.

"Who are you?" I asked, I doubt I'll get an answer.

"Not important." A said. It was important to me, I wanted to know who was torturing me and my friends all of these years. I knew A wasn't going to tell me anything so I just sat there watching what A was doing. A was going something on her computers. I didn't know what, but she is planning something big. A is smart, I know it would be nearly impossible to escape her.

 **Emily's Point of View**

Me, Hanna, Spencer and Ezra went to the Brew to meet Caleb. I know that I am worried about Aria, but I don't know what to tell her if she is alright and she finds out that we are tracking her down.

"Hey Caleb." I said. Hanna hugged him and then we sat down inside and Caleb was trying to track Aria's phone.

"Should we try to call Aria one more time before we track her phone down?" Hanna asked. We all agreed. Hanna dialed Aria's number. This time it didn't go straight to voicemail, it was actually ringing.

"What's that noise?" Spencer asked. We could hear a slight ring to a phone coming from somewhere in the Brew.

"It's coming from the lost and found box!" Spencer said as she got up trying to track to source. We picked up the phone and the caller that was calling the phone was Hanna. This was Aria's phone in the box.


	4. Chapter 4: One Step Closer

**Chapter 4**

 **Hanna's point of view.**

"Oh my god this is Aria's phone!" I said "Why is it here, why doesn't she have it?"

"I don't know. Where is she? We can't track her from her phone now." Emily said.

"Wait, guys should we read her latest text messages? Maybe if we read them then we will know where she is." I said

"Wouldn't that be invading her space?" Emily said.

"Emily, it was your idea to track her down. She will only lie to us for a good reason." I said. Then the others agreed to look at her latest text messages.

"The phone's locked. Does anybody know her password?" I said.

"Caleb, can you hack into her phone?" I said. It worked. I looked at her recent messages.

"Guys, there are a few from A, they are threatening her to go to the Brew and get inside that red car Emily saw her go into and follow the GPS coordinates. A threatened loved one ." I said. I didn't tell Ezra that A threatened him and Mike. I didn't want to make him feel bad or responsible.

"Where is she now?! Emily did you see at all where she was going?" Ezra asked. He was getting freaked out like the rest of us.

"I don't know where she went. I couldn't follow her, but I took a picture of the license plate." Emily said

"Caleb, could you track the plate and find out where the car is?" I asked.

"It's possible, but if A is responsible for this, I don't know how secure their technology is." He said. He tried his best to locate the location of the car. It finally worked.

"It's in the woods. Right here, do you want to go find it?" He said. We all agreed. We all fitted into Spencer's car and drove to the location where the license plate was located. Caleb was right. It was in the wood.

"Here is the car!" Emily said. There was no sign of Aria.

"All that's here is this old shed." Ezra said. There was nothing around for miles. We started to walked back to Spencer's car before Spencer tripped on something.

"Are you okay?" I asked. "What did you trip on?"

"I don't know." Spencer said. We looked back. She tripped on a metal pipe. When we looked closer at the pipe we saw that there was blood on it. Who's blood was on the pipe? Was it Aria's?

 **Aria's Point of View**

I woke up, but I don't remember going to sleep. When I did wake up all I saw was A. A was angry for some reason.

"They know." A said angrily. I didn't know what what she was talking about.

"Who knows what?" I asked.

"They are getting closer to find out where you are." She said. "That's alright though, when they come it means the time is perfect."

"Perfect for what?" I asked, but A just left.

After she left I tried to break through the rope that tied me to the chair, but every time I tried to break free the chair feels like it's going to break. I looked under the chair. A put spikes under the chair, so when the chair breaks I will fall into them. It will only break if I try to leave. My head still hurts a lot from that pipe hitting me. I heard A coming back. She had a knife. She came closer to me, I tried not to looked scared so I just closed my eyes and took a deep breath. A started to cut from my shoulder down to my wrists. I was only a scratch deep, so it didn't leave major injuries, but it hurt like hell.

"Perfect for this." A said. All she kept doing was scratching my arms with the knife. The knife wasn't clean, so it hurt more. A put a sock it my mouth, so I couldn't drool or talk, then put duct tape over it. I could barely hold the taste of the sock. It was clean, but unbearable. Then A got a phone call.

 **Spencer's Point of View**

After I got up we saw a bloody pie. We didn't know whose blood was on it.

"Oh my god, is this blood." Hanna said. She was freaking out, and when she picked it up and realized what it was she dropped it immediately. All of us thinks it's Aria's blood.

"Do you think the Blood belongs to Aria?" I asked. Everyone wanted to ask it, but too afraid to find out if it is.

"I sure hope not." Emily said

"What do we do know?" I asked. Hanna pulled out Aria's phone and started to look at the messages from A.

"Should we call A?" She asked. "We can call A! Maybe find a location." She said.

"Why should we do that? Do we even know for sure A has Aria?" Emily said.

"Hey are you okay." I asked Ezra.

"I just want to find her. Call A if we have to." He said. Hanna dialed the number that A uses. Someone picked up.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Sorry for not posting for a while, I had major writer's block, and an obsession of re watching PLL**_

 **Chapter 5**

 **Aria's Point of View**

A's phone was ringing.

"Wow" A said. "Guess who is calling?" A showed me caller ID, the call came from my phone. I just remembered A made me leave it at The Brew. A picked up the phone and put it on speaker.

"Hello?" A said.

"A, is this you?" It was Hanna's voiced. I felt relieved to hear her voice, but I couldn't reach out from the tape on my mouth.

"Who is A? Who are you?" A responded. I guess A is going to act dumb and play a game.

"A, we know it's you. Where's Aria?" Spencer said. I guess they are all on the other line.

"Aria, she's in the shower. Who are you?" A said, I guess she is pretending not to be A.

"My name is Hanna, who are you." I guess Hanna started to actually believe A isn't A.

"Oh, I heard about you. Aria told me all about her friends. My name is Amy. I met Aria in Iceland and she is staying with me for the next few days." A said. I didn't know how much Hanna and the others believed, but A was very convincing. "I finally just found my phone, some person in a black hoodie told me they just found it, and then she gave it to me. Okay, Aria just got out of the shower. Call back in five minutes and you can speak to her." A said and then hang up the phone.

"How believable was I Aria?" I couldn't see A's face, but I could tell that she was making fun of me because I couldn't speak. A came up with me and untied my hand and untaped my mouth. She also gave me a jacket.

I knew it would be stupid to run from A, but I am free some bit. If I could find the perfect moment I can escape, but I didn't want to if it means everyone I care about is going to die.

"Put on the jacket." A said. "Cover up any signs you are in danger and be ready for a video call." She said. "You know how easy it is to get in your house, and Ezra's. A showed me camera's she set up in all of our houses. "It is very easy to hurt them to. If you mention at all you are in trouble and if you don't do what I say I will hurt them." I put on the jacket. She even threatened the lives of Spencer, Emily, Hanna, Toby and Caleb. So I did what A told me to do.

"Just say you are staying with your friend Amy for a few day and tell them that our friend Amy needs your help, but you can't tell them for what. They need to believe you're safe.. They can't know I have you just yet. And if you tell them the truth I will kill them." A said. A gave me the phone and put on video chat. "Call them, now."

"How do I make myself believable?"

"Just know if you mess up someone will end up dead." I video called Hanna and tried to put up a good front.

 **Hanna's Point of View**

"Was that A or not?" I asked

"I don't know, but it's A like to steal someone's phone and use it to cover their tracks." Caleb says. My phone ringed.

"Guys, it is a video call, from the same number." I said.

"Answer it." Emily said. I did, and it was Aria.

"Oh my god, Aria. Are you alright?" Hanna asked. Spencer, Emily, Caleb and Ezra all stood behind to see what was going on.

"Yeah, I am fine. I am staying out of town with a friend." She said. She looked a little hesitate to tell us, but was happy to see our faces.

"Aria, just tell us what is really going on." Emily said. "Why did you lie to us. All of Us! You could of told us where you were." She was very hesitate to tell us, and we knew it would be bad.

"All you need to know is that A wants me out of town, and if I come home you will be -" She pauses there, we all knew she was going to say killed. I didn't like the fact that she is protecting us, and we can't protect her. We didn't know who she was directing it to though. " All you need to know is that I am staying with a friend and I will be back soon." She turned off the call very quickly after that statement.

"So she's fine?" Caleb asked.

"Well, I don't buy it!" I said "She staying out of town because A wants her to, but why couldn't she tell us that in the first place? I understand not telling her family the truth, but us? I don't believe she is telling us the truth!"

"Why would she lie?" Emily said.

"For the same reason why 'she had to go out of town'. She is lying to protect us, I just know it." I said.

"At least she is staying with a friend. Not all alone." Ezra said. He is denying that she is in any danger.

"Ezra! Just face the facts! She isn't with a friend, she is with A!" I yelled at him. He needs to own up and start believing the truth.

"We don't know this for sure though." Emily said.

"Gosh Emily, you're acting like Ezra. She is with A! All that is missing is a text for A to take the credit!" I yelled.

"Wouldn't A take the credit by now? It isn't like A to hold things back." Spencer said.

"I know, that's why I think there is some truth to it." Emily said

"One question, how would you all feel if she is in trouble, and instead of helping her you all just sat around being idiots?" I said, then I left the group, and got into my car. The others can ride in Spencer or Ezra's. The others can believe what they want, but I am going to prove Aria is with A. I was only in my car getting ready to leave the woods. Caleb caught up to me and got into the car.

"Hanna, I am going to help you find Aria. I understand what you are saying, and no harm will come out of this. If we find her with a friend then we know she is safe, but if she is with A , then we will save her life. The only danger is A, and we will fight against A. Together. I love you Hanna." Caleb said. I kissed him and I was very happy. The love of my life believes what I said and trusts my gut.

"I love you too Caleb."

 **Aria's Point of View**

"Very nice job Aria! I actually believed you, no wonder why they say you are the best liar." A said

"I have a question for you? If you are going to kill in front of people I care about, then why are you making sure they aren't coming here?" I asked

"Good question, because the longer you're gone, the more they miss you, and the more pain they see." A said, and I know I recognized her voice from somewhere, I just can't remember. A left the room and I tried to break free, but the restraints were too tight, and if I try too hard the chair will break. I tried to look around. I saw something in my boot. It was the pocketknife.


	6. Chapter 6

**Shoutout to Maddydcampbell for pointing out a major mistake in chapter one.**

 **Chapter 6**

 **Aria's Point of View**

I can't believe I forgot about the pocketknife. How can I get it? I tried everything to escape, but I was too afraid the chair will break. Next I tried focusing on my arms to get free.

"This is useless." I said, happy that A wasn't in the room. Maybe if only I tried getting my right hand loose first. It wasn't working. I didn't know how I was going to be able to get ahold of the pocketknife. A walked into this isolated room. The walls, floors and even the ceiling is all cement.

It's like I am in the box, and the room was big. Everything that is in the room is by the door, and there is so much space behind us. What was A going to do with this space?

All I was doing was staring at A, and thinking. All I wanted to do is go home and be with my friends, and my family, and Ezra. I missed him the most. My thought was interrupted by A.

"Haha, they still have no idea you're missing." She said while looking through all the cameras she set up. All of A's happiness vanished after watching a clip from her footage. "She can't know!"

"Who can't know what?" I asked. I thought it was pointless asking, because I thought A was not going to tell me anything. I was wrong, she did.

"That bitch Hanna knows you're missing. Along with Caleb." She yelled. She picked up her knife and stabbed me not too deep in my shoulder. I was going to fine, unless it gets infected. Then I notice a strip of A's hair. It was blond. Then the recognition of her voice came to me. I know who A is.

 **Caleb's Point of View**

As Hanna started the car I noticed how pale Hanna was.

"Hanna are you okay?" I asked. Knowing her best friend is missing I feel that something else is causing her to act this way as well.

"No, I recognized A's voice." She said. I could see a wave of guilt on her face. "This is my fault."

"Hanna, none of this is your fault. Who's do you think it is?"

"I don't think I know." She said. "Just because she hates me doesn't mean she can go after my friends."

"Who are you talking about?" I asked. I see a few tears coming from her eyes. She was lost in thought. The car was about to miss the turn and drive right off the hill.

"Hanna! Watch the road!" I yelled and took the wheel and pulled over. No one was on the road.

"Hanna? Who is A?" I asked.

"Kate!" She yelled in tears.

 **Emily's Point of View**

I feel bad for not believing Hanna. I was the one who pointed out Aria's strange behavior. I should apologize, but I don't want to think of Aria being with A and no one noticing. That would just make us bad friends. What if she was with A? Hanna would be right, and we would have to explain to Aria why we didn't help her.

"Guys, what if Hanna is right?" I asked. Spencer and Ezra was the only ones there. "Hanna and Caleb are the only ones protecting Aria, and if she is right that would make us terrible friends."

"She is probably fine." Spencer said in doubt.

"Ezra, how would you feel if aria is in extreme danger, and you have an opportunity to save her, and you didn't?" I yelled.

"I don't know, I wouldn't be able to forgive myself." He said.

"Then let's go find Aria!" Spencer yelled. We left the woods were we found the pipe. Before we got into Spencer's car me and Spencer got a text. We all stopped.

"Oh my god. It's from A." Spencer said in tears. Showing the text to ezra.

 _Wow. You guys now figure it out. Good job Emily for sticking up for the group. You guys shouldn't underestimate Hanna. She could be completely right and you wouldn't notice._

 _-A_

 _(Picture of Aria tied to a chair unconscious appeared)_

A finally took credit. I looked at Ezra, he was pale as snow.

"Ezra, you couldn't have known, don't beat up yourself for this." I said.

"I should've listened to Hanna right away. A is right. We shouldn't have underestimated Hanna." He said breaking down into tears.

"We need to call Hanna. We have to apologize." Spencer said. As we're driving Ezra's phone buzzed. His face turned pale and he gave me the phone and I read it out loud so Spencer can know what is said and still concentrate on the road.

 _Oh Ezra, you should beat yourself up about these. You should've known your girlfriend_

 _was in trouble right when you saw her face when she got my first text at your apartment._

-A

"We should call the police!" I said. My phone buzzed. I looked at it.

 _Call the police and she dies!_

 _-_ _A_

"Hanna won't picked up our calls!" I yelled.

"Then call Caleb." Spencer yelled.

 **Hanna's point of view**

"Caleb are you any closer of tracking Kate's phone?" I asked

"Yes! I got an location!" he said.

"Where?"

"We have to go back to that she in the woods. The video call came from there!" I drove back to that location. We went into the shed and noticed a secret passage. What followed was a lot of stairs going down.

"A trip we go." I said. It looked like a long distance down and I felt hotter the more we made our way down. We finished walking down the stairs.

"Thank god that's over." I said. We heard talking. I definitely heard both Kate and Aria's voice.

We opened the door and saw Aria tied to the chair and Kate nowhere to be seen.

 **Aria's Point of View**

I recognized A's voice.

"Kate?" I asked to A. She took off her mask and put down her black hoodie. It was indeed Kate. Kate was A.

"Aw, I didn't want you to find out for awhile." Kate said.

"Why?" I asked.

"I hate Hanna so much, and I got bored. So I thought going after her friends will have to suffice. Do you want an update? All of your little friends are now coming for you. Do you know what that means? Your death will come very soon." Kate said. We both heard something on the other side of the door. Kate hid in the corner and I saw Hanna and Caleb walked in.

"Look behind you!" I yelled, but it was too late. Kate stabbed both of them with a needle. Whatever was inside of the needle made both of them knock out instantly. Then Kate went up to me and said "New plan!" Then she knocked me out to.

 **What an eventful chapter! Please review! I don't mind criticism.**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN Sorry for the bad writing**

 **Chapter 7**

 **Caleb's Point of View**

All I remember is that we found Aria and then everything went black. I woke up in a room. This wasn't the same room we found Aria in. I looked around and saw both Hanna and Aria tied to a chair, and so am I.

"Hanna, wake up." I quietly yelled. She awoken to see the same sight I saw when I woke up.

"Where are we?" She asked.

"I don't know." I said. Then Hanna noticed Aria beside her, unconscious with cuts and a stab wound on her shoulder.

"Oh my god" She gasp, it wasn't as bad as it seemed, but Hanna only blamed herself.

"I shouldn't ever made Kate an enemy." She said.

"You didn't know what she was willing and capable to do. It's not your fault Hanna." I said

"If it isn't my fault, whose fault is it?" She asked. I tried my best to make Hanna feel better.

"It's Kate's fault. She started the fight against you two and she was the one to take it too far." I explained, Aria was gaining conscious.

"Aria, are you okay?" Hanna asked. She is very upset with herself.

"Yeah, I'm fine, are you two okay?" She asked.

"We're fine." She said. "Aria, i'm so sorry." Hanna said.

"You didn't do anything Hanna." Aria said.

"I am the one who started this war with Kate." Hanna said

"And we're going to finish it. Together." Aria said with a smile. I smiled back at Hanna.

"So what's the plan?" I asked.

"They aren't going to help us." Hanna said.

"Who?" Aria asked.

"The others. Emily, Spencer, and Ezra. We're the only ones who didn't buy Kate's story." Hanna explained.

"That's where you're wrong." Kate said. She entered the new location we were at. "They believe you now, but they are a little too late." Kate showed us the texts Spencer and Emily sent trying to apologize to Hanna.

"What's the plan now Kate?" Aria asked. "You've must of change it by now."

"You're right, but you'll see what my plan is." Luckily Kate isn't that smart and left Hanna with her phone as she left. Her wrists are tied down, but her fingers are free, so hopefully she can contact someone.

She started to dial Spencer's number, but she couldn't reach the call button without the phone dropping. Hanna tried her best with pressing the call button, but the phone did indeed drop. I looked where it dropped and noticed we're all barefoot.

"Hanna try to use you toe to press the call button!" I whispered. She tried her best and it work it was dialing, but Kate was coming back, so Hanna hid the phone behind the chair she was restrained to. Kate entered the room.

"You can't keep all three of us in here forever Kate." I said. She brought all thre of us some food and water. She untied our arm restraints.

"If you try to leave all of you will die." She said. We began eating, not knowing when we would be saved or when the nexttime we would eat, but the phone was on so we had to explain the situation without Kate knowing.

 **Spencer's Point of View**

"Neither Hanna and Caleb is picking up their phones." Emily said. Ezra was in the back looking paler then a ghost.

"Ezra we'll find her, don't worry." I said

"Do we even know where A is? We don't even know who A is!" He said. He was right. My phone ringed and it was Hanna. I answered it it put it on speaker phone.

"Hanna where are you guys?" I asked quietly, I should of yelled, but all my senses made me speak softly.

"You can't keep all three of us in here forever Kate." We heard Caleb said. We heard ruffling sounds and then we heard Kate.

"If you try to leave all of you will die." More ruffling sounds until we heard more voices.

"Kate you realize kidnapping is a felony. When you get caught, you will be in a lot of trouble." Aria said. We looked at each other and realized that Kate was A.

"Technically I only kidnapped one person. Caleb and Hanna came here, for you, so I didn't take them anywhere."

"Yes we came here to save one of my best friends. Wait, are we still under that old shed in the woods?" Hanna said

"What gave it away?" Kate said.

"You said that Hanna and Caleb came here, and here means that big cement room under the old shed you told me to meet you at, and if they came here that means we're still under the woods somewhere." Aria said.

"Fine, I just move you three into a different room."

Me, Emily and Ezra looked very pale. We now know A is Kate, but she also has Hanna and Caleb. At least we know where they are. I started to drive back to the woods.

"Good thing that crazy bitch is gone." We heard Hanna say from the other end of the line.

"Hanna?" I yelled hoping that she hears me.

"Spencer? Did you hear everything?"

"Yes we did, we're coming for you!" Emily said.

"Okay, but hang up, because Kate will be back soon, and probably would find the phone."

"Okay." I hung up.

"We should call Paige and Toby, they can help us." Emily said.

"Okay you call Paige and I'll call Toby." I said.

"Then let's switch places Spencer, I'll drive while you make your call." Ezra said, as we switched places I called Toby.

"Spencer?" Toby asked, he knew something was wrong.

"Toby, A kidnapped Aria, Caleb and Hanna!"

"What? Tell me everything that happened."

"Well A kidnapped Aria first, and only Hanna believed she was missing so caleb went to go help her. When they found her they were drugged and taken as well."

"Do you know where A has them?"

"Yes, under the woods. I'll text you the coordinates."

"Okay, so I'll meet you there, don't enter any places until I get there."

"Okay, I love you Toby, be safe."

"I love you too, bye" I hung up the call. Emily was done with her cal, and her conversation was very similar to mine with Paige.

"Okay they are going to meet us there, Toby doesn't want us to enter without Them getting there first. I texted Toby the coordinates. And we have arrived, we waited for Toby and Paige before searching any place to go underground.

 **Toby's Point of View**

After I got that call from Spencer I rushed to get to the location. I wanted to protect the girl I love and save my friends. I didn't leave without a my gun.

 **Aria's Point of View**

Kate came back into the room after the phone call between Hanna and Spencer.

"Do you guys really think I'm that dumb?" Kate said. " I wanted them to come, come on, all of my next targets are coming here."

"You're plan was to lure everybody here?" I said. "And then do what?"

"Kill you all one by one, until all of you are dead. And don't worry no one can save you three because all of your group is coming, that includes Toby and Paige along with Emily, Spencer and Ezra. Now I have to go prep the place up for some guests"

We all looked at each other scared. There was no way to escape. We were too weak from the drugs Kate drugged us with to. Giving up is getting close to our only option.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: WARNING - Torture is in**

 **Chapter 8**

 **Spencer's Point of View**

Toby and Paige finally arrived. I told them who A was.

"Hey Toby!"

"Are you okay?"

"Vaguely"

"So you guys ready to go in?" Paige said. We all agreed. We entered the old shed and checked carefully. We all noticed the secret passage opened a little bit.

"Okay that was too easy." Paige said. We all entered and went down the long stairs. We opened the first door, which was to the left, and saw the big cement room, it was empty. The next door was on the right we opened it and saw Caleb, Hanna and Aria strapped to a chair. Luckily Kate was gone. Ezra ran to Aria, Toby ran to Caleb, and Emily and I ran to Hanna. Paige kept guard.

Everyone was untied and we went to the door to be stopped by Kate.

"Well, well, well we got the whole crowd now." She said as she blocked the only exit.

"Get away from the door and let us go." Toby said getting out his gun.

"You brought your gun?" I said.

"We're dealing with A, so yeah I brought my gun." In that moment Kate grabbed me and held a knife to my throat.

'Give me the gun Toby or she dies!" Toby listened to her. She took his gun and let me go. I went straight into Toby's arms and didn't let go.

'Now all of you get back now. She now has a gun and a knife, so we listened. She left the room with the door locked. Then gas came out of the vents and knocked all eight of us out.

When we all woke up, all of us were tied to a chair. Kate was standing right in front of us. She had a glass bowl with folded up strips of paper on them.

"Good, you're all awake." She said. We looked around and established our surroundings.

"So here is the game. I will pull one of your names from the bowl. Once the name has pulled chosen, that person will be taken into a different room and be killed. The game ends once all of you die. Any questions?"

"You're not going to get away with this Kate." Emily said.

"You eight are the only ones who know my identity and motives. I will never be caught, so let's start the game." We all looked very scared. Kate shuffled out all the papers in the bowl and picked out the first name and read it to herself.

"Well I have my first victim." She said looking at everyone, she walked back and forth in a line and stopped at Aria. She stabbed her with a needle that put her asleep, but she didn't use much, so she wouldn't be out for long. Kate untied her and started to carry her out of the room.

"No!" Ezra yelled. "Take me instead!" Ezra actually loves Aria.

"It's a little too late to be the hero Ezra. Don't worry you'll die soon enough." She left, now there is only seven of us and we didn't want A to kill anybody, but we are too late. There was no one to save us.

"I can't let this happen." Ezra said. "She can't die." He tried his best to get out of his restraints, and he got his right arm loose, even though we all were weak from being drugged. He got all his restraints off, but it took awhile. He went over to me because I was right next to him, but I didn't let him untie me.

"No, go save Aria first!" I said, we all agreed, and everyone was still amazed love was stronger than what Kate drugged us with. He went to the door to escape the room and try to find Aria, but before he could leave, Kate was at the door.

"I'm not that dumb Ezra, it will take more than love to defeat me." She said.

"Kate, how about you let all of my friends go, and keep me here. You're only doing this because you're angry with me, so let them all go!" Hanna said.

"No, this is more fun." She said and she injected Ezra with something to make him sleep. She tied him back up in the chair and tightened his was no way to escape, the strongest of all of us is knocked out. How was she strong enough to carry a full size man?

"Time to get to work." Kate said as she left the room.

 **Aria's Point of View**

I woke up to be tied to a metal bed. I tried to leave, but I couldn't escape.

"Wow, nice try, but you are tied tighter than Ezra." Kate said.

'What do you mean?"

"Well, he got free and tried to save you, but I stopped him before he could and tightened his restraints." She said. "So, let me get to my point. I'm not going to commit any murders, but I have to make them believe you are dead. Spencer is smart, so she won't buy fake blood, that means I need real blood." She said. She put a washcloth in my mouth and covered it by tape. She lifted my tank top halfway and took a knife and started cutting. I looked down, and saw she formed the the letter A on my upper left hip. It was deep enough to leave a scar.

We were in a nice room with a fireplace, wooden walls and nice carpeting. There was a tarp under the metal table incase blood dropped. She took a fire poker and heated it up. Then she started poking me with the very hot poker. It hurt very much, and I wanted to scream, but Kate covered my mouth enough for sound to be blocked.

"Okay that's enough. I don't want you to die of shock. On to my next victim. See you next time Aria." I don't know how long we'll be stuck here. I could feel blood dripping from the A mark she left, and multiply places burned from the hot fire poker. I started to pass out from the pain.

 **Emily's Point of View**

"We can't just stay here and let us all die." Hanna said. Ezra started to wake up. Kate hasn't been back yet, but the longer she was gone, less hope was there for Aria.

"How long have I been out?" Ezra asked.

"Only for an hour. Kate isn't back from taking Aria yet." I said. His emotion turned into anger, after realizing everything is real. We heard the door opening. It was very creepy and gave me goosebumps. Kate walked in and put a bloody knife on the table next to the door. The table also had Toby's gun and a pocketknife.

"That's real blood." Spencer whispered, hoping it was fake.

"Aw, so cute, you wish it was fake. Well one down, seven to go. Who's next?" Kate said.

 **Warning: Next chapter will have a lot of torture in, but it isn't going to be worst than what was in this chapter, just more people will be affected by it.**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: WARNING - Torture is in**

 _Previously_

 _"We can't just stay here and let us all die." Hanna said. Ezra started to wake up. Kate hasn't been back yet, but the longer she was gone, less hope was there for Aria._

 _"How long have I been out?" Ezra asked._

 _"Only for an hour. Kate isn't back from taking Aria yet." I said. His emotion turned into anger, after realizing everything is real. We heard the door opening. It was very creepy and gave me goosebumps. Kate walked in and put a bloody knife on the table next to the door. The table also had Toby's gun and a pocketknife._

 _"That's real blood." Spencer whispered, hoping it was fake._

 _"Aw, so cute, you wish it was fake. Well one down, seven to go. Who's next?" Kate said._

 **Chapter 9**

 **Emily's Point of View**

We were all scared because one of our close friends are dead, and one of us is next. Everyone tried to break loose of their restraints, but we couldn't. Kate started to pull the next name from the bowl. She looked straight at me, which made me knew that she pulled my name. She went over to me and did the same thing she did to Aria. She injected me with something to make me pass out. I couldn't hear anything anyone was saying afterwards

When I woke up I was tied to a metal table and my jacket was taken off.

"Oh, hey Emily, you're awake." Kate said. "Here is how I play, I will not kill any of you, but until it gets to their turn they will think you are dead. Understand?"

"Wait, does that mean Aria isn't dead?"

"Very smart, you can be with her after we're done here." Kate replied

"Done doing what?" I asked

"Torturing you." She said then she took my right shoulder and started forming the letter A on it. It was the same shoulder I hurt when I push Aria and Mona away from getting hit by a car. It hurt a lot, since my injury wasn't fully healed. After she was done she started speaking.

"Well, I won't do anymore, I bet that messed up the healing process of that shoulder. Well, you can be with Aria now." She untied me from the metal table and held me up until she put me into a big room. Then I saw Aria.

"Aria!" I yelled. She was barely awake.

"Emily?" She asked

"She's torturing us one at a time, and then placing us in here." I replied. "We will get through this."

"I know, I wonder who's next." She mumbled. We hugged each other, knowing it would hurt both of us, but we didn't care.

"I love Emily." She said

"I love you to." I replied and we hugged each other more. Aria, Spencer Hanna and I all have a tight bond. We would fight together.

 **Hanna's Point of View**

"That bitch took Aria and now Emily. We need to escape her." I said. Ezra was still angry and Paige was crying. Kate was coming back into the room.

"So, which one of you six is next?" Kate said.

"Go to hell, Kate." I said.

"Okay let's find out who's next." She said, pulling the next name from the bowl. She stared at me, but I wasn't her target. It was Caleb. She went over to him, and injected him with the drug that makes us all sleep. She drugs them, so they don't have a chance to escape.

"No, Caleb!" I yelled, It was more devastating than when he got shot. She took him like she did with Aria and Emily.

"What are we going to do?" I ask.

"We lost Emily." Paige said.

"And Aria." Ezra added

"Now soon Caleb." Spencer said.

"Not if we escape and save him." I yelled

"How, we're not that strong enough, we're weak from the drugs." Spencer said

"I don't know."

"When it was just Aria here, Kate made us think she was fine for awhile, What does our families think?" I asked.

"I am not sure." Toby said.

"We can't all just die here." Paige said. We tried to think of ways to escape, but we thought of nothing.

 **Caleb's Point of View**

I woke up tied onto a metal table, and underneath is blood. Some are dried, and the other is not too old.

"We are you keeping their dead bodies?" I asked after I saw Kate enter the room.

"Nowhere." She commented

"How?"

"They're not dead." She said smiling.

"What?" I asked.

"Don't worry you'll see them soon, but we have to finish here first."

"Finishing doing what?"

"You'll see." Then she held a knife and put it close to me.

"Please don't hurt Hanna!"

"I will when it is her turn to be in here." She said. Then she stabbed my lower right abdomen. It is very close where I got shot. The she continued cutting and formed the letter A.

"Okay done." she said with a smile, she has no empathy. No emotion toward others. She is a psychopath. She untied, and I tried to fight back but she drugged me. It didn't make me unconscious, but weakened. We left the room, and she took me to another one. We she opened door she shoved me inside, then slammed and locked the door. I looked around and saw Aria and Emily sitting next to each other.

"Caleb?" Emily asked, making sure who was in the room with them.

"Are you two okay?" I asked

"No, but she isn't killing us, at least not yet." Emily said.

"We all need to escape before that point comes." Aria said.

"I agree, but how?" I asked "We are all weakened, and hurt, we don't have enough strength to take her down."

"We are just stuck here, like we're all in a prison." Emily said.

"We are." Aria added.

 **Ezra's Point of View**

''Okay, what if we attack her once she picks us and takes us out?" I asked.

"We can't, she drugged Aria, Emily and Caleb before she took them out, so they couldn't escape."

"Wait! What if We all stir up trouble, and then she'll drug all of us, then when she comes, we'll pretend to stay unconscious, then we she chooses us, we attack." I said.

''That could be a good plan." Toby said. We all stopped talking when Kate opened the door.

Hanna started crying because that means Caleb is gone and she's ready for another victim.

"What's a good plan?" She asked.

"Nothing." Hanna, Toby and I yelled at the same time.

"Don't bother to try to escape, this place is heavily locked and there are cameras everywhere. Also it's a long distance from the exit." She said. "Now let's stop talking about that and find out who is next." She pulled the next name, and it was me. I didn't care. I lost the only person who made me happy, and I can't imagine a life with Aria. She did the same thing, and drugged me, before taking me out of the room.

I woke up tied to a metal table, and there is an empty chair next to it.

"Awake yet, sweetie?" Kate asked

"Don't call me that."

"Okay, then let's get started." She said then took a knife, and started carving the letter A in my flesh. It close my eyes and just tried to picture this was all just a dream.

"Okay, done, but not with you." She said.

"What are you talking about?" I Asked.

"Well with Aria, Emily and Caleb I just did that, and put them in a room together. I was going to do that with you to, but I thought my accomplice might want a turn with somebody. I asked him who he wanted it with, and he said you." She explained.

"Wait, no one is dead?" I asked.

"For now, but my accomplice gets to decide how to torture you."

"Who is it?" You'll see. Then a man's figure came into this metal room. I tried to look closer and saw his face.

"Jason?" I asked.


	10. Chapter 10

_Previously_

"Well with Aria, Emily and Caleb I just did that, and put them in a room together. I was going to do that with you to, but I thought my accomplice might want a turn with somebody. I asked him who he wanted it with, and he said you." She explained.

"Wait, no one is dead?" I asked.

"For now, but my accomplice gets to decide how to torture you."

"Who is it?" You'll see. Then a man's figure came into this metal room. I tried to look closer and saw his face.

"Jason?" I asked.

 **Chapter 10**

 **Third Person Point of view**

Jason was revealed as Kate's accomplice, and Ezra was worried. He didn't know Jason's plans or motives.

"Why?"

"Well, I started to develope feelings for your girlfriend, if that's what you call your relationship, then she rejected me to be with you. And I know there is only one way to truly hurt you." Jason says

"If you like her, you wouldn't hurt her." Ezra said

"Well, she'll never like me, so yes I can. Kate?" Jason yelled.

"Yes Jason?" She replied.

"Can you bring Aria in here?"

"Of course." She said. Then she handed Jason the knife she was using and left.

"Please, don't hurt her." Ezra pleaded.

"Sorry, I am not planning on killing anyone, but hurting her is the only way to hurt you."

"You know, there are other girls that you would be interested in that won't reject you Jason." Ezra said, trying to negotiate safety.

"Then name one." Jason said.

Aria, Emily and Caleb were all just sitting on the ground talking, and checking their wounds time to time making sure it doesn't get infected. They heard the door starting to open, wondering who would be stuck in here next. The were surprised to only see Kate.

"My accomplice wants to see you." She said staring at Aria.

"Wait, you have an accomplice?" Emily said.

"Of course, I couldn't do this all by myself, and he wants to see you Aria."

"Why?" Emily said holding Aria's arm, being protective.

"If you really want to know, he needs her to actually torture Ezra."

"So you now going to make us watch you and whoever your accomplice is torture our love ones." Caleb said.

"No, my accomplice just has a personal beef with you two."

"Who is it?" Aria asked.

"You'll see." Kate said as she went to Aria and grabbing her. Both Caleb and Emily tried to stop her, but they were too weak, and Kate pushed them down. No one knows how Kate is so strong.

Kate took Aria to the room were Ezra and Jason were in.

"Here she is Jason." Kate said giving Aria to Jason.

"Aria!" Ezra, yelled. He was getting his strength back very quickly

 **Ezra's Point of View**

Aria and I looked into each other's eyes saying 'I love you' into our souls. I got most of my strength back when I saw Jason pull out a knife.

"Kate, make sure Ezra is watching." Jason yelled.

"On it." She said. She lifted my head up to make me watch Jason hurt Aria. He put the knife to Aria's other shoulder, the one without the other stab wound, and started to cut her arm deeply. She started moaning in pain, and at that moment I got my hands untied and pushed Kate out of my way. Then I went over to Jason, and took the knife out of his hands and stabbed him near the heart. I held Aria in my arm, and saw another knife on the table, on the opposite side of the metal bed. I took it , and threw at Kate, which hit her stomach.

Hopefully this will stop them. I am pretty sure Jason is dead.

"Are you okay?" I asked Aria.

"Yes, now I am with you." She said. I gave her a kiss on her forehead and we left that room. We were going back to the room were Hanna, Spencer, Toby and Paige were.

"Wait." Aria said. "Caleb and Emily are in there." Aria said, her voice in very weak, pointing at the door on the right of the hallway. We opened it and saw Emily and Caleb talking. They realized we were in the doorway. They got up immediately.

"What happened?" Emily asked while looking at Aria's new wounds.

"I stabbed Kate and Jason, we need to go quickly. I don't know if they're dead or not." I explained

"Wait, Jason was her accomplice?" Caleb asked. We nodded and left to go save the others.

 **Hanna's Point of View**

"There are only four of us left." I said.

"I know Hanna." Spencer yelled.

"What is taking Kate so long?" I complained.

"Hanna, do you really want her to come back in here?" Spencer said

"No." Then the door started to open. We feared for who was next, but It wasn't Kate.

"Oh my god." I said. Spencer, Toby and Paige looked up. We saw Ezra holding Aria, Emily and Caleb.

"How are you all alive?" Toby asked.

"She wasn't ever planning to kill us." Ezra said. They got us all untied and we left the room. We all ran out and found the exit. We all left and went up the big stairs and back into the woods. There were no cars. Kate must of move them. None of us had a phone, so we all started walking. I held Aria, and her wound, so she wouldn't bleed out. We walked on the street until we saw a car driving past. We waved for help, and the car stopped. When the driver stopped, we all saw who it was.

"Mona?" Hanna said.

"Oh my god, Hanna, what happened?" she asked

"You're on the A team, you should know." Hanna said with snark.

"I am not anymore, all of you get in, let me take you to the hospital." Mona took all of us to the hospital, we were all uncomfortable, since she was A for a period of time, but she helped us. When we got to the hospital, we were all treated in separate rooms, after we were done, we were all allowed to hang out together in one big room.

 **Veronica's Point of View**

I was in my living room with the Ashley, Ella, Byron, Pam and my husband Peter.

"We have no idea where our girls are?" I asked.

"There isn't any sign of their significant others." Byron said.

"The police are looking into it." Peter said. Then there was a knock on the door.

We answered it and it was Detective Tanner.

"Detective, did you find anything?" Ashley asked.

"They were found, Aria Montgomery, Hanna Marin, Spencer Hastings, Emily Fields, Ezra Fitz, Caleb Rivers, Toby Cavanaugh and Paige McCullers were admitted to the hospital this morning."

"Who found them?" Pam asked.

"Mona Vanderwaal." She stated.

"What happened?'' Ella asked.

"They all were kidnapped and tortured by Kate Marshall and Jason Dilaurentis."

"Wait, Kate. Why?" Ashley asked.

"And Jason?" Peter asked.

"Kate was angry at Hanna, and took it out on all of her friends. Jason had some unresolved feelings for your daughter, Ella and Byron, and wanted to see Ezra suffer by hurting Aria."

"Can we see them?" Ashley asked.

"Yes, they just got out of recovery." She said.

"Wait what happened to Kate and Jason?" Byron asked.

"Jason was stabbed in the heart, and Kate was stabbed in the stomach, and bled out. It was self defense, it was the only way for them to escape."

"Did any of them get hurt?" Pam asked?

"All of were drugged, and tied up tightly, but only four of them got seriously hurt." Tanner explained. We all feared it was one of our children, but gladly all of them survived.

"Who?" I yelled.

"Ezra Fitz, Caleb Rivers, Emily and Aria." She said.

"How bad are they hurt?" Pam and Ella asked.

"They'll be fine, that's all you need to know. So are you ready to go to the hospital? " Tanner said.

We nodded, got into our cars and visited our children.

 **Emily's Point of View.**

After we recovered, we sat together and talked. Our parents visited us to make sure we're alright. Ezra's brother Wesley checked on him, Caleb's parents showed up, Toby's dad showed up, and Paige's parents checked on her to.

After we were all released from the hospital Spencer threw a 'We Escaped' party in her barn, and then we all live our lives A free.

 **AN: That is the whole story. There isn't going to be anymore chapters. It is complete. Please review. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
